Scarlet
by Juvia-Fox
Summary: Se ela pudesse apenas erguer sua face, um lindo céu seria estendido diante dela...  Se ela pudesse apenas erguer sua face...


"_**Se ela pudesse apenas erguer sua face..."**_

— Jellal Fernandez. — falou aquele homem que se dizia ser membro do novo Conselho. — Venho por este meio prendê-lo por crime de traição contra o estado.

O times das guilds que se reuniram para derrotar a Oración Seis não podiam fazer nada naquele momento, se não olhar enquanto aquele homem com um estranho desenho no olho direito era algemado. E Erza forçava o próprio corpo para que não interferisse em nada.

Os outros tentaram argumentar, defendê-lo, de alguma forma dar uma razão para que ele continuasse livre, mas a única coisa que ele fez foi não resistir a própria prisão.

— Erza. — ele chamou. — Obrigado por tudo.

Ela não olhou para ele. "_Eu devia pará-lo..._" pensava. Suas pernas queriam avançar, mas ela se conteve. _"Eu devia estar parando-o agora... Jellal está indo embora...Jellal que finalmente acordou de seu longo pesadelo...Está... Como eu posso deixá-lo cair em trevas mais uma vez?" _

— Não há nada que queira dizer? — falou aquele que ordenou a prisão de Jellal. — É certo que você será executado sem julgamento. Você nunca mais verá o rosto humano novamente.

Naquele instante, ele não teve nada a dizer. Os outros que ouviram não conseguiam acreditar naquilo. Natsu exaltou-se, pois não queria que aquilo acontecesse. Revoltou-se contra aqueles homens estranhos que estavam levando aquele que agora consideravam um amigo. Logo todos estavam lutando, exceto Erza.

— Venha! Você não pode abandonar a Erza! — gritava o Dragon Slayer, enquanto era contido pelos guardas. — Você tem que ficar! Por ela!

— Prendam todos eles! — ordenou o líder.

Tudo aquilo estava corroendo a ruiva por dentro. Não por ela ser a única a não estar fazendo nada, mas ela sabia que se seus amigos continuassem, todos seriam punidos. E ela não agüentaria perdê-los junto com aquele homem de cabelos azuis.

Havia algo preso na garganta dela. Algo que estava preso durante muitos anos. Ela teve a chance de finalmente poder dizer a ele, mas não teve coragem. E agora, estava perdendo-o novamente. Estava impotente. Não poderia fazer nada.

— Já chega! — ela gritou. — Eu assumirei todas as responsabilidades. Jellal... — e completou sua frase, mesmo que seu coração não quisesse dizer aquilo. — Podem levá-lo.

Seus amigos protestaram contra aquilo, mas ela os ignorou. Lhe doía fazer aquilo. Sentia que estava abrindo mão de tudo. Erza havia dito que estava com ele, mas agora estava abandonando-o.

Os guardas voltaram ao que estavam fazendo. Levando aquele homem para a carroceria. Quando no meio do caminho, ele lembrou-se de algo de muito tempo atrás.

— Ah, é... — ele disse.

Virou o rosto suavemente, direcionando seu olhar para Erza. Sorriu.

— Era a cor do seu cabelo.

Após dizer isso, retomou seu caminho para dentro da carroceria. A última visão que Erza teve foi das duas portas se fechando assim que ele entrou.

— Adeus, Erza. — ele disse.

Por quê?

Por que ela não o impediu? Ela não estava entendendo o que se passava ali. Seus lábios estavam trêmulos. Forçava-se para não chorar na frente dos outros, mesmo que nenhum deles estivesse encarando-a. Sem dizer nada, ela saiu em passos pesados.

Para onde ia? Não sabia. Queria ficar sozinha. Não falar com mais ninguém.

Encontrou um pedaço da ruína daquela cidade antiga. Os restos de uma parede. Longe de onde os outros estavam. Já estava amanhecendo, mas ela não percebeu. Ficou sentada usando aquela parede velha como apoio. Abraçava as pernas. Perdida em suas lembranças, pois agora, era somente isso que ela tinha.

xXx

— _Jellal Fernandez. _

— _Uau! É difícil de lembrar! Esse nome vai dar nó na minha língua! — uma das crianças que estavam presas naquela cela falou ao ouvir o nome do garoto de cabelos azuis._

— _Seu nome parece bem difícil de lembrar também. — o garoto respondeu. _

— _Erza, e você? _

_Ela sorriu, havia começado a fazer novos amigos. Estavam se conhecendo._

— _Eu sou Erza. Só Erza._

— _Isso é meio triste... — falou Jellal._

_A ruiva pensou sobre isso. Realmente era algo triste. Ela não tinha um sobrenome. _

— _O quê? — perguntou, ao perceber que Jellal estava mexendo em seu cabelo. Virou a cabeça rapidamente para que ele o soltasse. _

— _É da cor escarlate. — ele disse, sorrindo._

— _Escarlate?_

— _Já sei! — exclamou o garoto. — Vamos nomeá-la "Erza Scarlet"!_

— _Não vá nomeando os outros assim... — interveio outro garoto sentado ali perto. _

— _Scarlet... — a ruiva sussurrou._

_Tinha gostado daquele sobrenome. Nunca teve um, e acabara de ganhar. _

— _Erza Scarlet... _

_xXx_

Ela estava chorando...

Seus dentes estavam cerrados...

— _Scarlet. A cor do seu cabelo. — ouviu a voz de Jellal ainda jovem em sua mente._ — _Assim eu nunca esquecerei._

O Sol já havia nascido, mas ela não estava percebendo.

— Jellal... — sussurrou.

Seu olho direito era artificial, mas lágrimas estavam vertendo dele. Eram lágrimas de tristeza, rancor.

Em sua garganta continuariam presas aquelas palavras, e ela não teria a chance de dizer a ele... Nunca mais...

Não conseguia segurar todos aqueles sentimentos dentro de si. Deixou-se chorar, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Não conseguia erguer seu rosto.

E o Sol nasceu.

Aquele amanhecer foi pintado por uma linda cor escarlate, do tipo que ninguém jamais vira antes. Como a cor dos cabelos de Erza. Estava quente e apaixonado...

Se ela pudesse apenas erguer sua face, um lindo céu seria estendido diante dela...

Se ela pudesse apenas erguer sua face...


End file.
